Lost Pig
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: Pchan is lost in the rain. Ukyo finds him and puts him in the hot tub... cowritten with Iori Kazama In Progress.


****

Lost Pig

A/N: This was written by me and my cousin, Ivory (aka Iori). You may have seen this from her Ryoga site, but she handed this fic to me now. Since we've basically have the same writing style... ^-^;; anyways, I'm gonna need your help here you guys so please review...

* * *

Wondering around the streets out of nowhere, I only frowned and cursed silently to myself. I held the map, which didn't bring me any help whatsoever, and stared at it for a long time. It had been at least four days since I left Tokyo. And now I find myself in a deep forest with no trail to follow. I balled my hands into fist and punched the nearest tree that I came across. My punch resulted a huge crack. Eventually, the tree descended on the ground.

"Aaah!" I yelled to myself. My loud voice echoed throughout the deserted forest. "I am never gonna find my way back at this rate!"

I crumpled the map, and ripped it into pieces. "Damn this stupid map!" I quickly threw it on the ground and squished the darn map with my foot. 

Sighing, I sat down on a huge rock near a lake. I then took out my canteen and filled it with Lake Water. As I gulped down the bottle of water, I realized that I was really thirsty. _What a nice refreshing water,_ I thought. _Well, I guess I'll camp out and head out tomorrow._

I prepared my sleeping bag, and lied there as I looked up the sky. _Akane, I wish I'm with you right now..._

I closed my eyes and thought of Akane. Her beautiful voice... and the way she calls me P-chan. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I finally found the trail to where I left off, and was supposed to follow in order to get back to Furinkan High - and see Akane. It took me only a few minutes to reach the town. I was looking around and held the box of ramen that I bought for Akane when I finally got to Furinkan High.

"At last... I made it..."

I stared at the building for a long moment when out of nowhere, I felt a sharp tug behind me. "Hey!" I yelled with a hint of anger. Turning around, I wasn't surprised to see Saotome.

"Ranma!" I exclaimed as I scowled at him.

Ranma winked at me. "Well, if it isn't for Mr. P, hey Ryoga?"

I frowned even more at what he said. "What did you say?! I thought I told you to stop calling me that?!"

I ran up to him, getting ready to give him my punch, when he lifted up in the air and sneak up behind me. I quickly turned around to face him, and only found him holding my red umbrella.

"Hey, what are you doing with that? That's my umbrella! Give it back!" I shouted.

"You won't be needing this now..." Ranma replied, jumping up to the railing where he always walks. "See ya!"

"Urgh! That jerk!"

* * *

Not only was I disappointed that it rained, but Ranma took my umbrella too. I was just on my way to follow him to the Tendo Dojo, but somehow I couldn't find my way there. It seemed that I forgot. It would probably take me two days to find Akane's house. But not only that, I turned into a black pig as I walked in the rain of some street I don't even recognize. I had left my clothes by the Furinkan High School, and if Akane finds it...

I continued to walk. I didn't dare to stop. I knew I had to keep going. I had been walking for hours and I didn't even eat yet. I didn't have breakfast or lunch, and it was almost dinnertime, and I was starving.

"Oh, what a poor little pig..." a familiar voice was I heard. "You lost?"

I looked up and found Ukyo standing in front of me. She bent down and placed her hand on my head. "Hey, I know you. Aren't you Akane's little pet pig?"

I tried to reply, but I only stared at her.

"Why, look at you. You're drenching wet!" she exclaimed. Ukyo extended her arms out to me. "Come on, Sugar. Wouldn't wanna catch you a cold, even for a little pig."

She took me and held me in her arms. "Just come home with me and I'll give you a nice warm bath - just the two of us, Sugar."

"Waaa!"

* * *

I closed my eyes at what I was seeing. Ukyo undressed, and held me tightly in her arms. 

"Okay, Sugar - you go in first..." she carried me onto a tub of hot water. I struggled to get away from the hot water.

"Now, don't be scared, little pig. It's just water. It's not gonna hurt ya," Ukyo assured me.

"Wee!" Finally I couldn't hold it any longer that I bit her hand with my fangs.

"Oww!" Ukyo screamed letting go off me. "Why you bad boy!"

I landed on the tub, slipped and splashed into the hot water. I remained in the water until I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I revealed myself, and saw a shock Ukyo standing there naked. She quickly took her towel that hung behind the door and covered her nude body. "Y-you! Y-you..."

"Ukyo, please let me explain?"

Ukyo blushed and frowned. "You're such a pervert!" she exclaimed angrily. What came out of her mouth was something I wasn't really expecting.

I sighed and lowered my gaze. I deserved all this. "I'll take it, Ukyo. I'm sorry..." I turned my back on her, and said nothing more.

"Ryoga..."

"You can call me all you want, Ukyo. I guess I deserve it..."

"S-so you mean to say that... that - you're the pig?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"And you actually didn't tell me that it was you all along?!" she stated with a hint of anger. "You let me undress in front of you?!"

"And what else was I supposed to do? Pigs can't talk! I can't just say 'Hey Ukyo, it's me Ryoga' when I'm a pig. Can't you just imagine how you'd react that way?!" I argued as I scowled at her.

"Enough of your excuses! You PERVERT!"

With that, she stormed away from the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Ukyo..." I whispered.

* * *

I sat on the bathtub in hot water silently. I hadn't moved a muscle since Ukyo had slammed the door on me earlier. I thought for a moment when somebody knocked on the door.

"R-ryoga?" it was Ukyo's voice. She opened the door, but didn't look at me; and hung a pile of clothes on the clothesline. "Uh... you can use my own clothes for now if you want... just for temporary. I mean..." her voice trailed off, and then she slowly gazed at me. She blushed and quickly looked away. "Sorry... take your time. Enjoy your bath."

* * *

"Ukyo,"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Ryoga," Ukyo looked up at me from head to toe and smiled in approval. "Aren't you relieved that I wear guy clothes too?"

"Yes, and it smells good too," I commented.

"What smells good?" Ukyo asked.

"Why, your..." I looked around and saw two plates of okonomiyaki. "...okonomiyaki cooking, of course!"

She lowered her gaze in disappointment. "Oh,"

I walked up the window, and noticed the heavy rain still going on outside. "Whoa, it looks like a storm." I shook my head. "It looks like I can't leave now."

"Well, I think the rain should be over in an hour or so," Ukyo replied. "Say, why don't you eat dinner with me?"

"Huh?"

She smiled. "Come on, you just said that my okonomiyaki cooking smells good, Sugar."

* * *

[TO BE CONTINUED...]


End file.
